Programas emitidos en DCL durante la temporada 2018-2019
La temporada de series de televisión en DCL "2018-19" aplica para el canal DCL, utilizándose el espacio en las regionales de Estados Unidos, Latinoamérica y España, que cubren el horario de máxima audiencia de septiembre de 2018 a agosto de 2019. El horario es seguido por una lista de canales de series que regresan, nuevas series, y series canceladas después de la temporada 2017-18. Por Regional Estados Unidos Original Series renovadas: * Alex & Co. * ANT Talent * Army King * Baby Girl * Backlash * Boy Meets World * Cmat's Guide to Much Everything * Countdown * Dare Me Bro * DCL Dance * Drew Star's Dead * Evolution * Girl Meets Texas * Grown Ups * Gravity City * Jonas Direction * Just Dance 2018 * My Life in Serie * Now Vedad * Prankstore * Problem * Sawyer & Matt * Sing It Loud * South Beach Tow * TDC * The Real Life * Wild Ones Nuevas series: * Adam Stevens (21 de septiembre) * Challenge (22 de septiembre) * Cooking World's (enero de 2019) * Delirium * Heart Attack * Just Dance 2019 * Moonlight * Teen Beach Swaay * The University: The Class' Continuation Series no renovadas: * Maze Runner * One Two Chef! * One vs. Time * Pixaouca * Ready to Run * Sheily Morgan Adquiridas Series renovadas: ABC * American Housewife * Black-ish * Desperate Housewife (Finalizada) * Designated Survivor (Finalizada) * Fresh Off the Boat * How to Get Away with Murder * Modern Family * Once Upon a Time (Finalizada) * Scandal (Finalizada) * Speechless CBS * Kevin Can Wait * Man With a Plan FOX * 9-1-1 * American Dad * Better Things * Bob's Burgers * Fargo * Family Guy * Lethal Weapon * Lucifer * The Resident * The Simpsons Nuevas series: ABC * Alex, Inc (T1 - 17 de septiembre) * Grand Hotel (T1 - 2019) * Roseanne (T10 - 16 de septiembre) * Splitting Up Together (T1 - 9 de septiembre) * Station 19 (T1 - 13 de septiembre) * Ten Days in the Valley (T2 - 15 de septiembre) * The Conners (T1 - 16 de octubre) * The Goldbergs (T1 - 18 de septiembre) * The Kids Are Alright (T1 - 16 de octubre) * The Rookie (T1 - 16 de octubre) * Single Parents (T1 - 26 de septiembre) * Schooled (T1 - 2019) CBS * 9JKL (2019) * Fam (9 de septiembre) * God Friended Me (30 de septiembre) * Happy Together (1 de octubre) * Life in Pieces (T1 - 10 de septiembre) * MacGyver (T1 - 11 de septiembre) * Mom (T1 - 12 de septiembre) * The Big Bang Theory (T12 - 27 de septiembre) * The Neighborhood (T1 - 1 de octubre) * Young Sheldon (T2 - 27 de septiembre) Fox * Ghosted (T1 - 15 de octubre) * LA to Vegas (T1 - 17 de octubre) * Last Man Standing (T7 - 28 de septiembre) * Rel (T1 - 30 de septiembre de 2018) * The Cool Kids (T1 - 28 de septiembre) * The Last Man on Earth (T1 - 1 de octubre) NBC * Abby's * A.P. Bio * Champions * Good Girls * Great News * I Feel Bad * New Amsterdam * Superstore * The Good Place The CW * In The Dark * Life Sentence * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend * Supernatural (T14) Series no renovadas: ABC * Kevin (Probably) Saves the World Programación Primetime de la temporada Latinoamérica Series renovadas: * Alex & Co. * ANT Talent * Army King * Baby Girl * Backlash * Boy Meets World * Cmat's Guide to Much Everything * Countdown * Dare Me Bro * DCL Dance * Drew Star's Dead * Evolution * Girl Meets Texas * Gravity City * Grown Ups * In The Zone * Jonas Direction * Just Dance 2018 * Now Vedad * Prankstore * Problem * Sawyer & Matt * Sing It Loud * South Beach Tow * TDC * The Real Life * Wild Ones Nuevas series: * Adam Stevens * Challenge * Cooking World's * Delirium * Heart Attack * Just Dance 2019 * Moonlight * Teen Beach Swaay * The University: The Class' Continuation Series no renovadas: * Maze Runner * One vs. Time * One Two Chef! * Pixaouca * Ready to Run * Sheily Morgan España Series renovadas: * Alex & Co. * ANT Talent * Army King * Baby Girl * Backlash * Boy Meets World * Cmat's Guide to Much Everything * Countdown * Dare Me Bro * DCL Dance * Drew Star's Dead * Evolution * Girl Meets Texas * Jonas Direction * Just Dance 2018 * Now Vedad * Prankstore * Problem * Sawyer & Matt * Sing It Loud * South Beach Tow * TDC * The Real Life * Wild Ones Nuevas series: * Adam Stevens * American Pipe's * Challenge * Cooking World's * Delirium * Gravity City * Heart Attack * Just Dance 2019 * Max & The Pilots * My Life in Serie * Moonlight * Teen Beach Swaay * The University: The Class' Continuation Series no renovadas: * Maze Runner * One Two Chef! * One vs. Time * Pixaouca * Ready to Run * Sheily Morgan Categoría:DCL en 2018 Categoría:DCL en 2019